Ever Been in an Amusement Park Bathroom?
by LencestuousSlurry
Summary: RintoLen one-shot I wrote to keep myself awake. Greasy food breath and badly maintained public restrooms, anyone? Lemon.


"Eugh... Hurry up, wouldya?" Len grumbled uncomfortably as I pressed my nose into his neck. I snickered and he gave a sharp tug to my messy blonde hair.

"Ow! Quiddit!" I swatted at his hands, but he just rested them back on my head anxiously as I huffed at him and rid his jeans of their belt below our field of vision.

"Shh! Someone will hear, idiot!" he growled and I rolled my eyes. He's too uptight sometimes. Besides, wasn't he the one that suggested we pop into the bathroom for a quickie? I decided to ignore his insult and move onto the next obstacle, shoving his tight jean shorts to his knees without a second thought. His neck was warm, insulated by his long, thick flax, but I could feel more heat rise to it as his boxers touched the still-clothed knee I was pressing between his legs.

"F-fuck... Rinto..." he mumbled, averting his brilliantly blue eyes from my smirk, closing them and leaving his flushed cheeks as his face's most colorful attraction. His eyes are so fantastic. I wish he would keep them open for me sometimes, but when he closes them that special way, I know his irritating, jerky cover is just that, an outer layer, to conceal his sweet, gooey center of mushy little kid. I can handle his outer douchebag, but I live for his chocolate-core moments.

Snapped out of my thoughts by an impatient ear-tug, I continue to please and embarrass my prized catch. A soft kiss to his collar, a greedy hand slipping behind him to feel his ass. Len squeaked and I grinned. Play time had officially begun.

I nipped at his ear, no reaction. Running my fingers down his hips, I snapped the elastic of his underwear, earning a different result. His legs trembled softly, knees beginning to come together around my leg, which was still pressed up against his crotch. He pressed his dainty little fingers against the cold, cracked white tiles behind him, looking small as I cornered him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my chest to his. With swift movements, his lips were snatched up. I pried them open with my own, luring his tongue out and giving it a soft lick. He tenatively laid his hands on my hips, allowing me to deepen our kiss. He tasted like sugar and salt from all the nasty amusement park food he'd been wolfing on all day, but that was okay. I probably tasted the same way.

"Len..." I mumbled as I dropped one hand to his side, pressing it against him as I felt his lean body, his slight, elegant hips. He whined quietly into my mouth. Lower, I could feel a bulge growing against my knee. He was getting excited now. I spun him around, pressing my shirted chest against his bare back. He squealed at the sudden position change, making me laugh. He had some of the cutest noises.

Breathing heavily, he locked his sweaty palms onto the metal bar bolted on the wall. By now, I was getting kind of hard, too, watching him in nothing but his short yellow boxers. I unbuttoned my pants with one hand, pressing the other against his back, tracing my fingers downwards to slip his boxers into the same place as his shorts. I pushed mine out of the way, too, giving my half-hard cock a short stroke to grow it a little more. I brought my other hand to my mouth, sucking on two fingers until they dripped.

"Ready, ketchup breath?" I whispered as I spread apart his cheeks, hovering my fingers over his hole. He snorted and held onto the support bar. Boy, was I glad we had used the big handicapped stall as I pushed one wet finger in. I could hear him gasp, clenching around it. A soft moan echoed between him and the wall, and I could see his hands slipping down the greasy pole, away from each other so that his support was slowly dwindling. He scrambled to push himself back up, and I chuckled softly.

"Shut up!" he hissed, and I pushed my second finger in to make him be quiet. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, tightening, then loosening slightly to let me explore his warm insides. He was hard as a rock as I fingered him, I could even see little drips of his precum splattering on the already-filthy public restroom floor. "Nn..." I could hear his quiet moan as I curled the digits into his walls. He's used to it by now, I think, since we've been dating for a few months. Soon, it was time to replace my fingers. They weren't big enough for him anymore.

His entrance was still nice and slick as I removed the two digits. Using both hands to keep him open, I maneuvered my erection against him, pressing the head just barely into his tight depths. He panted softly, groaning in his throat. I pushed in just a tad deeper, and he enveloped the entire head of my cock.

"L-len..." I exhaled heavily, slowly sheathing myself as far into him as I could. He chewed at his bottom lip, trying to stay quiet so we weren't caught. He was just a little too quiet for my taste, though. I wrapped a hand around his hard, dripping dick, starting to stroke it as I began to thrust into his tight, juicy hole.

"Ah... Ah!" he cried hoarsely, his features contorted into a pathetic pout as he looked back at me. He wasn't enjoying this position at all. I sighed, clicking my tongue as I grabbed him and turned around, pressing my back to the wall and his against my chest. He sighed happily, reaching back to hug my neck. I kissed the top of his head and began to thrust again, this time reaching further up into him.

His moans were quiet, but I knew how they sounded from previous experience. I jacked him off in time with my thrusts, making him give a muted cry of delight.

"R-rinto... Fuck..." he gasped. I grinned happily. I love when he says my name like that, all breathy and flustered. It's so sexy. All of him is so sexy. I give his ass a rough squeeze to assert my dominance a little more, and his knees buckle. He loves being felt up like that. If we were in a more private area, I would have taken the time to squeeze his thighs a little, stroke his lightly toned chest, suck on his neck.

I nip at the wafty blonde hair in my face, hooding my eyes as I feel myself drawing near to a finish. I slip down until I'm sitting on the floor, propped against the wall with him in my lap. His cock is throbbing as I stroke it, I'm sure he was just as close. He calls my name weakly, his head nodding off to the side as he watched me rub his slippery dick over and over, looking almost mesmerized.

"L-len..." I moan in his ear. "I'm coming soon."

"Me, too!" he chews his lip, closing his eyes and smiling serenely, knitting his brows slightly. "Nngh!" I can feel him tense around me and throb in my hand as he comes, white goo dribbling down my fingers and painting the ground pearly. His convulsions inch my release out, and I spurt the same substance right into his ass. He moans in his throat, and I hug his chest against mine.

"Mm... That was great..." I whisper in his ear.

"Y-yeah," he blushes.

"We should come here more often!" I snicker, and he slaps my arm in protest of my bad joke


End file.
